Jock/Gallery
Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.20.08 PM.png|Jock is in the 1st Film of Lady and the Tramp from the beginning walking to the stairs Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.20.17 PM.png|Jock is walking to the street that way Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.20.21 PM.png|Jocks walks to the gate garden Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.20.29 PM.png|Jock trys to look around some place Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.20.35 PM.png|Jock goes to the Garden Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.20.40 PM.png|Jock sings a song Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.20.46 PM.png|Jocks Jump up to the garden inside Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.20.53 PM.png|Jock digs up the sand Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.21.03 PM.png|Jock drops the bone Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.21.07 PM.png|Jock have a pile of bones Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.21.16 PM.png|"Ah that's a grand sight!" Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.21.22 PM.png|Jock hears Lady Coming Jock_2.jpg|Jock hides the bones Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.21.41 PM.png|"oh It's you, lassie" Ladyandthetramp134.jpg|Lady and Jock Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.21.54 PM.png|"Mmm it must be very expensive" Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.22.11 PM.png|Lady follows Jock Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.22.17 PM.png|Jock and Lady saw Trusty sleeping Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.22.27 PM.png|Jock tolds Lady about Trusty Story Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.22.42 PM.png|"T would break his poor heart" Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.22.48 PM.png|Lady and Jock look at Trusty smelling something funny Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.23.07 PM.png|"Go?" Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.23.12 PM.png|Jock and Lady look at the caterpillar Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.23.23 PM.png|"Aye. It seems only yesterday she was cuttin' her teeth on Jim Dear's slippers And now, there she is, a full-grown lady." Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.23.31 PM.png|"The badge of faith and respectability" Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.23.39 PM.png|Lady and Jock known the Trusty Story Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.24.12 PM.png|Trusty Jock and Lady hear the noise whistle from Jim Dear Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.24.18 PM.png|Jock and Trusty look at Lady leaving the House Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.22.34 PM.png|Jock and Trusty went to Jim Dears House Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.22.46 PM.png|Lassie! Lassie! Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.22.59 PM.png|Jock was searching for Lady 200px-Jock_Disney.jpg|Jock happy Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.23.12 PM.png|"Ah, good mornin' lassie Tis a bonny, braw, bright day" Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.23.32 PM.png|"uh, today." Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.23.38 PM.png|"Aye tell us, lassie. If somebody's been mistreatin' ya..." Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.23.53 PM.png|Jock kicks the grass Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.24.03 PM.png|Jock and Trusty are confuse about Lady's fault Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.24.13 PM.png|Jock watch Darling in the window Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.24.21 PM.png|"Hush man!" Ladyandthetramp235.jpg|Jock and Trusty listen to Lady's Story Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.24.30 PM.png|"Now lassie get on with the details" Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.24.51 PM.png|"That Dog?" Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.25.00 PM.png|Jock tells Lady Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.25.06 PM.png|"Well, now, lassie I wouldn't a-worry my wee head about that Remember, they're only humans after all." Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.25.19 PM.png|Jock already knows about Trusty Story and roll his eyes up top Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.25.24 PM.png|"Aye you have, laddie" Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.25.34 PM.png|"uh frequently." Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.25.43 PM.png|Trusty and Jock tell more stories about her from yesterday Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.26.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.26.26 PM.png|Jock laughs about Lady's story silly Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.26.31 PM.png|"Now lassie, do not take it too seriously" Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.26.44 PM.png|Jock tells Trusty about something in mind Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.27.21 PM.png|Jock walks up to lady and talk Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.27.27 PM.png|"What he's trying to say lassie is Darling is expecting a wee bairn." Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.27.45 PM.png|Tramp watch Jock and Trusty talk to Lady Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.28.02 PM.png|"Aye And they're very expensive You'll not be permitted to play with it." Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.28.07 PM.png|Jock shakes his head Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.28.19 PM.png|"And very very soft." Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.28.32 PM.png|Jock look at Tramp Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.28.41 PM.png|Jock and Trusty look each other Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.28.45 PM.png|Trusty and Jock made their mad faces Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.28.50 PM.png|Jocks mad at Tramp to come in here Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.28.54 PM.png|Tramp push Jock away this seat Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.28.59 PM.png|Jock comes in and march to Tramp side Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.29.04 PM.png|"Look here, laddie! Who are you to barge in?!" Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.29.12 PM.png|Tramp wasn't listen to Jock Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.29.28 PM.png|Tramp barks at Jock Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.29.28 PM 1.png|Jock gets trickle Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.29.50 PM.png|"Do not listen, lassie" Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.29.53 PM.png|"No human is that cruel" Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.30.01 PM.png|Jock wasn't laughing about Lady's family joke Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.30.04 PM.png|"Aye, and we've no need for mongrels and their radical ideas" Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.30.10 PM.png|"Off with ya, now! Off with ya! Off with ya!" Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.30.18 PM.png|"Heather Lad O' Glencairn to you!" Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 3.30.23 PM.png|Tramp leaves and still Jock gets mad at Tramp Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 6.49.08 PM.png|"Courage man Courage." Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 6.49.20 PM.png|Trusty talks to Jock Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 6.49.28 PM.png|"Nor I but no matter which of us she accepts we'll always be the best of friends" Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 6.49.41 PM.png|Trusty and Jock walks to Jim Dears House again Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 6.49.55 PM.png|and walks out in the grass Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 6.50.02 PM.png|"Now remember not a word about her unfortunate experience You don't want to hurt her feelings." Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 6.50.10 PM.png|Jock and Trusty talks to Lady from the Doghouse Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 6.50.17 PM.png|"Now now, lassie Do not feel that way about it." Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 6.50.26 PM.png|Trusty push Jock away from his face Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 6.50.40 PM.png|"Quiet you great loony!" Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 6.50.46 PM.png|Jocks tell Lady if she needs help Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 6.50.53 PM.png|Trusty look at Jock Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 6.50.59 PM.png|"Well now you see lassie neither of us is as young as we used to be." lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7194.jpg|"Aye and we've both got very comfortable homes" lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7218.jpg|"So so to come directly to the point ahem" lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7240.jpg|Lady tells Jock and Trusty if she likes to go lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7243.jpg|everybody hear the noise coming from Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.00.51 PM.png|Lady,Trusty and Jock are still mad at Tramp Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.00.59 PM.png|Jock Trusty and Lady ignores Tramp lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7316.jpg|"We'll gladly throw the rascal out!" Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.01.49 PM.png|Jock looks at Tramp Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.01.58 PM.png|Jock looks back at Tramp and get a growl Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.02.03 PM.png|Jock runs up and march at Tramp Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.02.10 PM.png|"You you mongrel!" Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.02.17 PM.png|Jock kicks out the sand to Tramp Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.02.25 PM.png|Jock ignores Tramp again Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.02.33 PM.png|Jock and Trusty leave in Jim Dear's House Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.04.04 PM.png|Jock and Trusty watch Tramp in the Pound Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.04.17 PM.png|Jock and Trusty watch Jim Dear and Darling running Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.04.49 PM.png|"I was certain he was no good the moment I first laid eyes on him." Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.05.08 PM.png|Trusty walk follow to Jock and watch Jim Dear and Darling doing Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.06.22 PM.png|"a Rat" lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8124.jpg|it was Jock's Fault for blaming Tramp lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8128.jpg|"I misjudged him badly." lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8134.jpg|"But man we do not know which way they've gone." Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.07.50 PM.png|Jock tells Trusty what to do now Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.08.08 PM.png|Trusty is still sniffing in the mod again Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.08.13 PM.png|Jock shake his head Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.08.21 PM.png|Jock was standing the way of Trusty sniff Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.08.37 PM.png|Jock tells Trusty that he doesn't smell the mod Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.08.41 PM.png|Trusty look at Jock Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.08.47 PM.png|Trusty is still sniffing and ignore Jock away Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.09.29 PM.png|Jock was running to Trusty sniff Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.09.35 PM.png|Jock watch Trusty sniff the water again Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.09.41 PM.png|Jock shake off his body and follow Trusty again Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 2.24.49 PM.png|Jock and Trusty stop the Dogcatchers Wagon Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 2.25.06 PM.png|Jock and Trusty Rescue Tramp Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.10.03 PM.png|Jock Barks the Dogcatcher Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.10.17 PM.png|Jock try to wake Trusty up and didn't work Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.10.22 PM.png|Jock crys about Trusty's death Ladyandthetramp929.jpg|Jock howls lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8550.jpg|"Careful now man. Careful It's a wee bit slippery Yes, yes." lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8555.jpg|Jock slips down in the ice Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8625.jpg|Scamp eats the red scarf Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8626.jpg|Jocks try to keep Scamp out of his red scarf Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.11.47 PM.png|"But there is a bit of their father in 'em, too Well and I see you finally acquired a collar." Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.11.56 PM.png|Scamp eats the red scarf again Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.12.04 PM.png|"Really?" Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.12.11 PM.png|"There'll be no livin' with him from now on." Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 7.12.23 PM.png|Jock was in the end of the 1st film when he visit their niece and nephew Scamp Cameo_1_-_Jock_in_101_Dalmatians.png|Jock is in the cameo in 101 Dalmatians Animated Tumblr_nicafeGgP51qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|Jock was surprise because Jasper and Horace steal the Puppies 1eb87f770cd4d794cb90578a8f5268bc.jpg|Jock barks at the Twilight Bark An_Adventure_in_Color_-_Ludwig_Von_Drake_-_YouTube2.jpg|Jock in Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Colors Tumblr_n0rm7pnMHN1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|Jock made a cameo in Oliver & Company Jock_HIWTBI.jpg|Jock in 101 Dalmatians Tv Series Cameo_17_-_Jock_in_The_Lion_King.PNG.png|Jock made a cameo in Lion King where The Hyena up top the Pride Rock Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.08.24 PM.png|Jock was in the 2nd film to watch Scamp doing his collar Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.08.43 PM.png|They both roll their eyes to change their mind lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2889.jpg|Jock was worried about his nephew lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2890.jpg|"We came as soon as we heard" Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.11.56 PM.png|Jock is stuck with his foot Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.12.01 PM.png|Jock was very tired to be stuck in his foot like that Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.12.08 PM.png|Jock push harder in his foot out Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.12.26 PM.png|Jock was very annoying for Trusty Story again in the 2nd film Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.12.33 PM.png|"Here he goes again i told you there'll be no living with him" Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.12.48 PM.png|Jock watch Tramp's doing Screen Shot 2018-05-04 at 3.43.11 PM.png|Jock hears Trusty saying something smell funny Screen Shot 2018-05-04 at 3.43.14 PM.png|"Are you sure" Screen Shot 2018-05-04 at 3.43.31 PM.png|Trusty and Jock look at Tramp swimming lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4332.jpg|Jock smells the wig Screen Shot 2018-05-04 at 3.43.50 PM.png|a wig ah you smell the wig man you're hopeless Screen Shot 2018-05-04 at 3.43.58 PM.png|Jock is mad at Trusty lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4362.jpg|Jock Trusty and Lady are still moving and search for Scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7077.jpg|"Ah you found nothing again" talk to Trusty Screen Shot 2018-05-04 at 3.44.53 PM.png|So Far you've found 6 cats 3 gophers 2 rabbits- no i'll not go easy on him scamp! 5 Flyin pigs a wildebeest! Screen Shot 2018-05-04 at 3.44.57 PM.png|"Ah Scamp" Screen Shot 2018-05-04 at 3.45.06 PM.png|"Aye i'll never hear the end of this one either" Screen Shot 2018-05-04 at 3.45.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.52.45 PM.png|Jock was so proud of scamp Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.53.58 PM.png|Jock follow scamp the way out of the Junkyard Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.54.25 PM.png|Jock is barking in Jim Dear's House Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.54.41 PM.png|Jock is running to see Lady again Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.54.52 PM.png|Jock and Trusty watch Scamp hugging his mother Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.55.03 PM.png|Jock watch scamp barking to Angel Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.55.27 PM.png|Jock and Trusty are begging to Jim Dear that Angel wants stay and that's the 2nd film of the end Dodger_and_the_Pet_shop_dogs.jpg|Jocks in House of Mouse with Dodger Screen Shot 2018-05-04 at 4.27.56 PM.png|Jock and Lafayette Dodgerlafayettejockattackpete.jpg 101dal2-disneyscreencaps_com-2386.jpg|Jock made a cameo in 101 Dalmatians 2 Patch in London Adventures Holly_and_a_Scottish_terrier.jpg|Jock made a cameo in Phineas and Ferb Jocktsumtsum.jpg|Jock Tusm Tusm Jock.jpg|Jock in Vinylmation Category:Galleries Category:Important